Steam Bath Encounters
by urakih vuli
Summary: A naive & playful Naruto puts a hesitant Sasuke into a tight spot. Oneshot, SasuNaru, NaruSasu, Yaoi.


_Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto._

**Training**

"hey! Wanna go bathe with me later?"

"What?!" Sasuke nearly fell off the tree he was climbing.

"The Jinade bathhouse just installed a new steam bath. I want to try it out, but I don't want to go alone. And I can't really ask Sakura ..." Naruto blushed slightly at the thought.

"Fine." Sasuke deadpanned the best he could as he returned to his chakra control training, trying to dispel from his mind fantasies of Naruto cuddling with him in his bubble bath.

**Steam Bath**

It was late afternoon when they reached the bathhouse. Sasuke couldn't resist stealing a few glances at Naruto's tan nakedness as they stripped at the lockers. Pulling on their towels, the boys headed in search of the steam bath.

It turned out to be a pretty small and squarish room. A set of wooden benches lined the walls and steam flowed out of a vent in the middle of the floor. There was nobody else inside, and Sasuke quickly settled down in the corner furthest from the door. Naruto pulled off his own towel, draped it over a bench and plunked down in his birthday suit across the room from his friend.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Hey, it's more natural this way. Why don't you try it?" Naruto laughed as he stretched out and spread his legs apart.

"I don't think so..." Sasuke spluttered as he struggled to contain the jets of blood threatening to shoot from his nostrils.

"Relax, this steam feels sooo good..." Naruto lasped into idle chit-chat, to which Sasuke could only manage monosyllabic responses, his mental capacity completely consumed by the sight of his friend sprawled stark naked in front of him.

..

After a while, the steam stopped and the room started to clear up slowly.

"I think it's time to go, Naruto..."

"No, no! I haven't had enough. And besides, I know how to fix it."

"Oh?"

"You see that small metal box on the wall above you? That's the steam detector. I bet if I blow away the steam around it, the vent will restart." Naruto proceeded to cross the room, climb up & stand on the bench right by Sasuke and begin blowing furiously.

Seeing Naruto's cute butt wiggling just inches from his face was more than Sasuke could bear. He felt his heart rate accelerate to unnatural levels and his self-control melt away just as a new plume of steam rose from the vent.

"Yay it worked!" Naruto bounded back to his seat. "Oh great, you took my suggestion, isn't it a lot more comfortable without the towel..." he paused as his eyes fell onto what Sasuke had been trying to hide. "OMG, you're... huge! How did you do that?"

Sasuke stood up, strode across the room and sat down beside Naruto, sliding towards him until their bodies touched. "Sasuke?" Naruto murmured as he felt his friend's arm wrap around his waist, causing his dick to harden and rise slightly. Without thinking, Sasuke reached out to grab hold of it...

BANG!! The door flew open and Choji & Kiba charged in. "Hi Naruto! Hi Sasuke!"

"Guys! You're back already? How did your mission go?" Distracted, Naruto barely noticed the lightning speed with which Sasuke had darted back to his corner and wrapped himself up.

**Date**

Later, the pair emerged into the cool evening air under an awkward silence.

"er... Sasuke-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Well... I was just wondering if, umm... if you'll like to come over to my place tonight?" Naruto gushed.

Sasuke felt his deepest fantasies flood through him. The anticipation of ripping off Naruto's clothes. The sweet taste of Naruto's mouth as their tongues tangoed tirelessly. The tingle of Naruto stroking his sensitive curse mark. The pressure & ecstasy as they ground their bodies energetically into each other. And the sounds of Naruto screaming and writhing as he plunged himself harder and harder and deeper and deeper...

He turned and looked into a pair of innocent blue eyes.

"I'm... busy tonight. Have some... new jutsu to memorize."

"_New jutsu_?"

"Look, how about I treat you to some ramen?"

"All right! You're awesome, Sasuke! Why are you being so nice to me today?" Naruto raced off to the ramen stall without waiting for a reply.

"Because you are my best friend..." Sasuke mouthed silently as he smiled & dashed forward to catch up.

**End**


End file.
